BoBoiBoy (Character)/Relationships
This page is for describing BoBoiBoy's relationships with other characters. Relationships Friends BoBoiBoy's Gang Gopal Kumar Gopal is BoBoiBoy's self-proclaimed 'best friend'. Although their relationship started on the pretense of Gopal trying to get free drinks from the Cocoa Shop, as they started to hang around each other, their relationship grew much closer. In Galaxy, BoBoiBoy is often paired up alongside Gopal and the two are shown hanging around each other when off-duty, even doing things like dancing. Although Gopal tends to have his own self-interests in mind, he is willing to dive into danger to help BoBoiBoy and is shown that he greatly cares for his best friend. Yaya Yah Yaya is BoBoiBoy's neighbor and was amongst the first people BoBoiBoy meets when he arrives at Rintis. Both are mutual friends, though BoBoiBoy is often off-put by Yaya's inedible cookies. They had known each other for quite a while and she treats him like a close friend, but she is not above scolding him for doing certain things. BoBoiBoy acknowledges her powers and knows to depend on her when he needs it. Ying Ying is one of BoBoiBoy's closest friends and was amongst the first people BoBoiBoy meets when he arrives at Rintis. She and BoBoiBoy are good friends and they treat other equally, though Ying can get annoyed by his boyish antics. Like Yaya, BoBoiBoy acknowledges her skills. Fang BoBoiBoy's and Fang's relationship had a rocky start. Fang was initially jealous of BoBoiBoy's popularity in school and around town, but after being forced to work together, their relationship improved. Despite that, they still occasionally argue about certain things and Fang continues to show off and to try to prove that he's better than BoBoiBoy. In spite of their differences, Fang is often the first one to jump to BoBoiBoy's aid and they were heavily paired up together as battle partners in the original series. By Galaxy, BoBoiBoy and Fang's rivalry had mostly if not totally diminished. They lost most of their competitive behavior towards each other and now work fairly well as teammates. They no longer openly argue with each other, mostly due to Fang's more mature temperament. BoBoiBoy was even happy to have Fang compliment him in Episode 8, showing that they have a much better relationship than they ever did. They continued to be paired up in Galaxy as battle partners, but not as often due to Fang having other duties as a member of TAPOPS. Both Fang and BoBoiBoy were hesitant to attack each other in Galaxy Episode 11, contrasting their antagonistic behavior towards each other in the original series. Fang, in particular, wanted BoBoiBoy to surrender so he and his friends wouldn't get hurt. Fang had abstained from trying to attack him, instead of resorting to attacking type moves, he used a restraining type of moves in order not to hurt him (or his friends). Even when BoBoiBoy snapped and started violently attacking him and his team, due to Sai and Shielda's provocations, Fang still tried to tell his team to back down and stop attacking. Later they both apologized to each other for the battle getting out of hand. Additionally, in the same episode, BoBoiBoy (along with Gopal) showed remorse when they thought Fang had fallen into the lava river, lamenting that 'he never became popular'. Ochobot BoBoiBoy met Ochobot by accident when he was trying to retrieve the stolen Cocoa from Adu Du's spaceship. Since then, they had become close friends. BoBoiBoy treasures Ochobot as his closest friend and does his best to protect Ochobot from danger. Ochobot often acts as BoBoiBoy's mentor, especially when it comes to his powers. BoBoiBoy was extremely upset when Bora Ra kidnapped Ochobot in BoBoiBoy: The Movie and was obviously stressed out until he was able to reunite with him. When Ochobot was destroyed, BoBoiBoy exploded in blind rage and was able to defeat the alien with his most strongest ability, but was still very upset that Ochobot was no more. Later when it was revealed that Klamkabot had sacrificed his life to revive Ochobot, BoBoiBoy was overjoyed that he had returned and thanked Klamkabot for his sacrifice. Since then, BoBoiBoy has become aggressively protective of Ochobot and will always leap to his aide, even though he might be injured or incacipated. It's obvioius that BoBoiBoy treasures his robot friend very dearly. TAPOPS Cici Ko BoBoiBoy first met Cici Ko in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. They had become acquainted after Cici Ko revealed his true identity and took Bora Ra and his team under arrest. He later appeared in the first episode of Galaxy, to request help from BoBoiBoy's Gang, and recruit them into the TAPOPS organization. BoBoiBoy highly respects Cici Ko and is shown to follow his orders to a T, even though he sometimes can be lead astray by Gopal. Cici Ko values BoBoiBoy as a good subordinate and knows of his capabilities. Despite the fact that Cici Ko can be harsh with BoBoiBoy, he is shown to care for them, as seen trying to help them in the Test of Toughness in Episode 11, despite Admiral Tarung saying otherwise. Admiral Tarung The two first met in Episode 10 of BoBoiBoy, where he steps in just in time to save BoBoiBoy and Gopal from being hypnotized by Katakululu the hypnofrog. Due to Tarung's split personality, between his aggressive and amiable side, Tarung is shown at times to be very kind and have sort of a mentorship towards BoBoiBoy, but when he gets aggressive, Tarung is shown to be very strict with BoBoiBoy. Tarung seems aware of BoBoiBoy's potential and even arranged a Test of Toughness (Episode 11) without a simulation so he could force the reawakening of BoBoiBoy Fire. However, when he saw that it was getting out of hand, Tarung knew just the way to calm Fire down and revert BoBoiBoy back to normal. Papa Zola Papa Zola is BoBoiBoy's teacher and also a father figure. The two have a rather close relationship with each other, with Papa Zola being an adult that BoBoiBoy can confide in. However, sometimes Papa Zola's childish and selfish antics can often annoy BoBoiBoy, but BoBoiBoy still respects him regardless. Their relationship was strengthened in BoBoiBoy: The Movie, where Papa Zola sat down and listened to BoBoiBoy's worries and offered a method to help him resolve the problem. He also was the one who helped BoBoiBoy go on the journey to the floating island to save Ochobot. Papa Zola is very proud of BoBoiBoy, considering him to be one of his best 'disciples' and continues to show pride and praise in the young hero. Cattus and BellBot BoBoiBoy was the first person to encounter Cattus in Episode 4 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, and from the start, BoBoiBoy showed kindness to the small animal. Cattus became very fond of BoBoiBoy, since he had offered him water. After BoBoiBoy shielded Cattus from an attack from Adu Du and became wounded in the process, Cattus became enraged and ferociously attacked Adu Du in rage (although he became distracted). Cattus became fond of BoBoiBoy enough to follow them through the portal and become an honorary member of TAPOPS. Cattus continued to show favored affection towards BoBoiBoy and has never attacked him, even when Cattus became aggressive in Episode 18. Cattus even stayed with BoBoiBoy at his house when he took a short break from his work at TAPOPS. Sai and Shielda BoBoiBoy was initially impressed by Sai and Shielda's abilities and even tried to greet and befriend them, despite the fact that they were on orders to fight each other. However, Sai and Shielda remained indifferent towards BoBoiBoy and his friends and attacked them without hesitation, as per their orders. The two managed to provoke BoBoiBoy, to the point where he summoned his Fire form out of rage and brutally overpowered them. Sai, in particular, got heated in battle, but was overwhelmed by Fire's sheer firepower. Later, the two apologized for the battle getting out of hand and their relationship improved. The two now treat BoBoiBoy and his friends like proper teammates. Enemies Adu Du BoBoiBoy and Adu Du have been enemies for quite a long time. They maintained their mutual hero and villain relationship, but they became temporary allies after Probe was destroyed. Eventually, they were able to put aside their differences after Probe was repaired and for a moment, Adu Du even joined BoBoiBoy's gang. However, their relationship was undone when BoBoiBoy accidently 'hurts' his mother and they returned to being enemies. They also formed a temporary truce in BoBoiBoy: The Movie, but in Galaxy, they are shown once again to be enemies. Probe Being Adu Du's faithful follower, his relationship with BoBoiBoy is heavily dependent on Adu Du's relationship. However, unlike Adu Du, Probe can sometimes offer a helping hand, mainly due to his kind-hearted nature. Ejo Jo Ejo Jo heard about BoBoiBoy from his computer and planned to steal BoBoiBoy's powers, but was later thwarted by BoBoiBoy himself. Due to Ejo Jo's status as a villian, BoBoiBoy does not like him. BoBoiBot BoBoiBot is BoBoiBoy's robot rival, created by Adu Du. BoBoiBot was synthesized from BoBoiBoy's power and due to being a robot, showed to be much more capable in combat than BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy greatly disliked BoBoiBot and found that his presence diminished his. BoBoiBoy eventually defeated BoBoiBot when it tried to turn on the people of Rhintis and he was destroyed. Family Tok Aba .]] Tok Aba is BoBoiBoy's grandfather and the two share a fairly close relationship, enough for BoBoiBoy to move to Rintis to live with his grandfather instead of living in the city with his parents. When his friends asked him why he had returned to Rintis, he said that one of the reasons was to help Tok Aba with his cocoa shop and to look after him. Tok Aba was also planning to have BoBoiBoy inherit his Cocoa shop when he was older, showing the love for his grandson. When he was younger, BoBoiBoy often disregarded his grandfather's advice, but as the series progressed, he started listening and became much more responsible. Tok Aba is very proud of BoBoiBoy's achievements and knows that he will do great things as the superhero of earth. He gives his blessings to BoBoiBoy's new position as a TAPOPS Cadet and tells him to work harder, even though he will definitely miss him. His Parents Although never shown on-screen together, BoBoiBoy is shown to love and care for his parents, as any child would. However, it was revealed in Season 3 that BoBoiBoy's parents are very busy people, BoBoiBoy's father, in particular, as apparently he works as an Ambassador (presumably for Malaysia). With this reasoning in mind, it might have been the reasoning why they had agreed for BoBoiBoy to individually move to Rintis Island, as they cannot offer the proper care and full attention for their son. Though BoBoiBoy enjoys his new life with his grandfather and friends, he noticeably depressed when his parents aren't around, especially during the Earth Day Festival, where both his parents were unable to come due to work-related issues, though they sent a postcard in their stead which cheers BoBoiBoy up somewhat. By the events of Galaxy, BoBoiBoy has been living on Rintis Island for about four years, BoBoiBoy has become more independent from his parents and even has plans to take over Tok Aba's cocoa shop when he's older instead of pursuing his parent's job like most children do. Even though BoBoiBoy doesn't seem to miss them as much as he did when he was younger, it's obvious to think that he keeps close contact with them. On the other side of things, BoBoiBoy's parents are supposedly aware of BoBoiBoy's elemental abilities and superhero status and are both worried about him, but it's also highly likely that they are proud of their son for his numerous achievements. ms:BoBoiBoy (watak)/Hubungan Category:Relationships Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Team BoBoiBoy